Perfectly Chaotic
by kurotaiyo
Summary: Just who are those Revolutionaries? An introduction to the members of the mysterious Revolutionaries led by the equally mysterious Monkey D. Dragon. OC galore, but romance seems to be on the low, so enter at your own risk! Feat. the Monkey D. family.
1. Dragon's Morning

**A/N: It seems like I'm just chugging new stories out, doesn't it?** **^_^' **

**This is series will be a character introduction for another series that I'll publish as soon as I finish this one. Since it is a fic on the very little known Revolutionaries, almost every character is original, except for Dragon. But even his personality is a speculation. (It gave me such a hard time when I was writing up character personalities and I'm still in the process of developing it...)**

**Anyway, please enjoy this first introduction chapter! Please R&R. Constructive criticism is welcomed... NO FLAMING!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. But I do own my characters.  
**

Monkey D. Dragon sat in the Revolutionary Headquarters, eating his breakfast of bacon, sausage, and eggs in silence. He loved his food, but he loved the silence even more. True, being the most wanted man in the world left him constantly on the run, and he usually only managed to grab some quickly buttered slice of bread for breakfast. At Headquarters, he had the chance to relax and eat a complete breakfast as slowly, or quickly, as he liked. But silence was something that happened as often as Monkey D. Dragon did not want meat. Granted, he did prefer being around people and yelling along with them, but sometimes a person just wanted to be alone.

"Mmm, Father…"

So much for being alone.

_At least_, mused Dragon, _it's only Kapika_. She didn't speak _that_ often.

"Kapika, you're up early," Dragon commented, laying his fork down to wipe his mouth with his edge of his sleeve. He stared up at a young, black-haired girl wiping the sleep away from her eyes at the door. Shaking her head to wake up, the girl, Kapika, looked up at Dragon with a look of curiosity on her face. She almost always had this look on her face. It was endearing in some ways, strange or creepy in others, but it always made her look several years younger than the twenty years she actually was. But, he thought, it really suited her mental age.

Kapika patted her bangs while she yawned widely, quickly covering her mouth in afterthought.

"Pardon me," she said automatically, "Father, I woke up when I felt that you were gone."

Dragon's mouth formed something of a smirk as he apologized. "Sorry about that, Kapika. But you should know I can't always stay in bed with you, right?"

Kapika nodded, but argued, "You know I can't sleep by myself."

"I know." Dragon paused as he thought for a second, "How did you sleep when I was gone?"

"I slept with Firata."

"How about when you go out alone?"

"With birds."

"…"

Dragon stared up at the girl in front of him. She looked back curiously, her black eyes staring back at him steadily. Had it been anyone other than Dragon, they would have felt slightly uncomfortable under her blank stare. Dragon simply stared back, until he heard her stomach growl.

Sighing, Dragon gestured to the seat in front of him, asking her to sit down. She obeyed immediately, the stone band on her wrist clinking against the table as she placed her hands on it. Dragon got up to get her a plate of breakfast. Placing it in front of Kapika, Dragon sat back down to return to his own breakfast. As he ate, he began to mull over the girl.

Kapika was the daughter of some important man in the Marines and an unknown mother. When she was at some young age, her father gave her a devil fruit, and sent her to be trained by the CP9. The fruit ended up being the Logia type wind fruit. Lucci, the youngest and, according to Kapika, the scariest member of CP9 at the time, was instructed to train her ability to the fullest and turn her into something respectable like him. As a result, Kapika's childhood was mostly spent trying to fend off Lucci's attacks. It was no surprise that she developed the same dark justice as her mentor and learned very little other than surviving.

But Kapika never really enjoyed the idea of killing. On missions, she only assassinated her target. Those who she thought were weak were not killed, like with Lucci, but beaten to a pulp. His tactician, Tack, had always wondered why there was such a difference between mentor and student.

So how did she join the Revolutionaries?

Dragon chewed on his sausage a bit longer. And longer. And longer. Then he swallowed.

He couldn't remember.

Ah, whatever. The bacon was too good.


	2. Portgas D Ace has Fangirl Stalkers

Father says that I should introduce myself to you.

My name is Kapika.

I am twenty years old, a user of the Logia-type Wind Devil Fruit, a proud member of the Revolutionaries, and proud daughter of Monkey D. Dragon.

But he is not my real father.

I had a real father. He was some important man in the Marines. My only memory of my real father is from when I was five years old. I remember his hand offering me a strange-looking fruit, and his smile when I bit into it. He had put his hand on my head and said, "With this, you can become a useful weapon."

I was then dragged to the training base for the CP9.

While I do not particularly care for my real father, I do have to thank him for sending me to training. Thanks to that, I was able to master three of the Rokushiki before I left, and later, develop my own Rankyaku. Not only that, I was able to hone my devil fruit powers to perfection. He made me into a perfect weapon- the perfect weapon to fight against the World Government.

Ironically, I'm glad that I was sent on a mission to kill Father. I was able to live with him.

Father has fallen asleep listening to my story, so I'll stop talking about this boring topic for now.

* * *

It was a sunny day. No clouds in sight, something that always depressed Marco greatly. He sat at the table next to me, fidgeting and biting his nails as he shuffled through some kind of paperwork. He groaned every few seconds, annoying Mother Tack who was sitting across from him.

"Marco," said Mother Tack, "I know that you feel unhappy when there are no clouds in sight, but you don't need to spread that feeling to everyone else around you." I noticed his glasses shine briefly as he pushed them up his nose.

"If I can't be happy, why should other people be happy?" Marco whined as he slumped down on his desk. "Come on, not only is it cloudless, there's absolutely nothing interesting going on."

"Chin up, Marco," Mother Tack responded, "Take a break and make some clouds if you're not going to be productive."

"Yes, moth- sir." Mother Tack's glasses shone again while Marco began to scramble for the window.

Watching the two bicker is always fun. Even more so when they argue about Marco and his women.

Heh.

Just when Mother Tack was about to beat up Marco, the door flew open and Firata fell through.

"Guys, guys!"

We all looked up at her expectantly.

"Guys, look! Portgas D. Ace's bounty went up again!"

Marco told me that Firata was a Portgas D. Ace "fangirl stalker". When I asked him what that was, he simply replied that I did not need to know, and just avoid being like her. Based on what I've seen from her, I'm guessing that being a "fangirl stalker" means that you post every single wanted poster on the walls of your room, keep track of all his news, and kiss a blown up picture of him before you go to sleep.

I do not understand.

"Firata, no one really cares," sighed Marco. Mother Tack nodded. Firata pinched her face in anger. She tossed her head, causing her long red hair whip dangerously close to an antique vase that Mother Tack treasured. I noticed him tremble as he flew over to protect it.

"_I _care." She walked over to me and pointed her finger at the man in the wanted poster. "Kapika, what do you think? Isn't this man drool-worthy? Look at his abs, his face, his freckles, his abs, his smirk, his abs. He's just _amazing_, isn't he?"

Her voice was beginning to get too loud. It hurt my ears.

"Isn't he?" Firata shoved the poster into my face. I heard Marco's voice say, "Firata, you've asked the completely wrong person."

"Shut up." She responded, "There is no one that can resist Ace's abs, I mean, sexiness."

I stared at the picture in front of me.

Firefist Ace. An eater of the logia type Fire Devil Fruit. A member of the Whitebeard pirates, the strongest pirate crew out there. Has a "fangirl stalker" by the name of Firata. An eater of the paramecia type Lead Devil fruit. Sharpshooting member of the Revolutionaries. Is a "fangirl stalker" of Portgas D. Ace. Aka Firefist Ace. An eater of the logia type Fire Devil Fruit. A member of the Whitebeard pirates, the strongest pirate crew…

"Interesting," I heard my voice say. Firata squealed.

"I know, right? He's just _so_ interesting!" Pulling the paper away from my face, she skipped out of the room, and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Another one is going on the wall," commented Marco. Mother Tack looked at me with his eyebrows raised, his arms wrapping tightly around his vase.

"What, exactly, did you mean by interesting?" he asked.

"He is a member of the strongest pirate crew in the world."

"Oh." Tack's face looked relieved. "For a minute I thought you were beginning to like him too. But that's impossible, especially for you. Isn't that right?"

I stared at him. If liking Ace meant that I would be a "fangirl stalker" of him, it would mean that I would need to put all his wanted posters on my wall, keep track of all his news, and kiss a blown up picture of him before I sleep.

"That does not seem too hard."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second chapter! Please remember to R&R! Your comments will be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry if Kapika seems a bit Mary Sue-ish... I think I may have overloaded on the information about her... sorry about that. Now on to other members~  
**


	3. Abs and Sex

**A/N: Part 3 of the introduction. We're almost done here, only one part left! Thank you for those who are reading the story. Reviews are much appreciated. **

I am Firata, sharpshooter of the Revolutionaries, eater of the Paramecia-type Lead Devil Fruit, and destined lover of Portgas D. Ace.

I love Ace. I love every part of him. His abs, his glittering eyes, his sharp nose, his pouty lips, his delicious abs, his strong arms, his fighting ability, his beautiful abs, his _everything_. I _LOVE_ it.

It was love at first sight. I actually met him once when I was sent on a mission to some western island. He had just joined the Whitebeard Pirates, I had just joined the Revolutionaries. I had tripped over someone's protruding leg, and suddenly found a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. The first thing I noticed about him were his abs. Oh my dear god, those abs were amazing. It was love at first sight. He helped me to my feet and kicked the man's leg while yelling about how showing off legs to ladies wasn't polite. It was fate.

Oh, I just want him to wrap me up in his arms and send kisses down every part of my body. I want him to stroke my hair lovingly as he whispers my name as we lay together. I want to drown in his abs-I mean love. I want him to make love to me, five times each day until I can't move. I want him to fuc-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name's Sanada Marco. I'm a Paramecia type Cloud Devil Fruit eater, a bo user, and one of the few people who actually know/kept their last name.

I'm a healthy twenty four year old, meaning that I love drinking, fighting, eating, and getting it on with women. I managed to always have my needs for the first three fulfilled, some way or another, but because of _certain_ people, I can't seem to get the last one.

Which certain people?

Two people, the first being Kapika. You see, while Kapika is a girl, and completely clueless when it comes to things like love (the girl says she doesn't understand… _doesn't understand?_) and sex (she doesn't even know of its existence- to sleep with someone for her means _cuddling_ against someone and just _falling asleep_), she somehow managed to get all my girls. How? Her looks, man, her looks. With her short hair, and tomboyish demeanor, Kapika easily passes off as an extremely pretty boy. Since she's the silent type, the women don't notice that she's got a high voice. Not only that, she constantly has that look of curiosity on her face, and according to women, it looks adorable. _What part of that is adorable?_ I'm adorable, goddammit. Come to _me_, women!

The second person is Fairive Tack, another person who still has a last name and the mother figure for the Revolutionaries. Unfortunately for me, he sometimes takes the mother thing way too far (I swear, he's really a girl). I remember how he barged in on me once just when a girl and I were beginning to get it on. He promptly chased the girl out, and pressured Dragon into passing a rule stating that no sex was allowed while on the job or in Headquarters. Don't know how he did it, but since I live in Headquarters and rarely go out without Kapika when not on the job, I have never gotten the chance to get a girl. Damn cockblocker.

Haa.

Despite the problems that these two people bring me, I'm almost always grouped with them for missions. I've got to say, when they're not taking away my girls (which is almost all the damn time), those two are damn reliable.

Take Kapika. Not only is she a former CP9, her Devil Fruit powers are pretty convenient, despite being considered the weakest of the Logia type fruit out there. See, the Wind Fruit _strengthens_ the other Logia types when used against them. It spreads fire, it turns water into whirlpools, it turns sand into sandstorms…

It basically turns the opponent into a gigantic, dangerous tornado. Not fun.

But it still has its good points. If she wanted to, she could easily blow away an entire city. Traveling is easy and free; by using the wind, she can carry several people to different places at once. Spying is also easier; because she can turn into wind, she can move in and out without getting detected. But still, letting a girl like her have it is a complete waste. I'd kill to have it; I could easily sneak out to get laid.

Then there's Tack. At first glance, his tall, thin body doesn't seem to be very threatening. But the old man in probably one of the worst opponents a person could ever fight; he gave Kapika, our second best fighter (the first, of course, being me), difficulty despite not having devil fruit powers. He's a genius. Tack is the mastermind behind all of the Revolutionaries' plans, the tactician on our missions, and the bane of my twenty-four year old life. I have never been able to sneak out to party because of the cockblocker.

But the blocker's talent doesn't just lie in his brain. While he is probably the weakest fighter in the Revolutionaries, he's the fastest. According to Kapika, Cockblocker's speed is actually faster than the speed of CP9's technique, Soru. Now that's damn fast. So when its combined with his brains, he can avoid almost all attacks, escape easily, steal things, screw with his opponents' minds, and stop me from living out my twenty-four year old life.

Damn Cockblocker.


End file.
